superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Loonatics Unleashed: The Hunter Credits (2006)
Music by Thomas Chase Jones "Looatics Unleashed Theme" Written by Thomas Chase Jones Performed by Bootsy Collins Casting & Voice Direction Jamie Simone Starring the Voices of Dee Bradley Baker As Otto the Odd & Reporter Jessica DiCicco As Lexi Bunny Jason Marsden As Danger Duck Candi Milo As Zadavia Rob Paulsen As Rev Runner Kevin Michael Richardson As Slam Tasmanian, Massive, Warden Oats & Tech E. Coyote Charlie Schlatter As Arce Bunny Billy West As Electro J. Fudd Main Title Storyboard Andrew Dickman Rich Chidlaw Main Title Animation Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Storyboard Chris Dent Larry Houston Chris Rutkowski Storyboard Revisions Andrew Dickman Lip Sync Erik Jan Peterson Animation Timing Barbara Doormashkin-Case Marlene Robinson May Thomas McLaughlin Karen Peterson Philip A. Reynolds Robert Tyler Character Design Rogerio de Almedia Noguiera Walter Gatus Character Clean-Up Kay Park Prop Design Eric N. Clark Lance Falk Mark Lewis Brian Mac Moyer Background Design Andrew Gentle Gary Montalbano S. Rodgers Background Paint Chris Duncan Rozalina Tchouchev Jo Watanabe Characters Adapted for the Series by Christian Trembly Yvon Trembly Production Manager Kimberly S. Moreau Assistant Production Managers Finbarr O'Riordan Mercedes J. Sichon Tina D. Wantig Animation Intern Grace Song Director of Ink and Paint Gene DuBois Color Stylist Ann Sorensen Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Animation Checking Jan Browning Chuck Gefre Chuck Martin Teri McDonald Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Animatic Tim Schultz Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Film Editor Susan Edmunson Assistant Film Editor Donnell Ebarrete Assistant Film Editing Myra Owyang Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervising Dialogue/ADR Edtior Mark A. Keatt ADR Supervisor Kelly Ann Foley Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Mark Keefer Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Michele Garcia Sound Reading Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Post Production Sound Services Provided by Hacienda Post Sound Supervisors Tom Syslo Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. Re-Recording Mixers Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez, C.A.S. Additional Theme Vocals Molly Pasutti Sound Editors George Nemzer Keith Dickens Daisuke Sawa Tony Orozco Eric Freeman Mark Howlett Animation Services Moi Animation Supervising Director Young-Hee Kim Background Director Soon-Chul Chol Key Animation Seung-Hoon You Yun Jeong Eun-Hui Baek Ki-Jun Kim Yang-Ho Ji Layout Artists Ta-Il Kim Cheol-Woo Ahn Model Checkers Ki-Deog Park Final Checker Nam-Kyu Lee Assistant Animation Mi-Ok Yun Color Stylist Myoung-Sun Kim Composition Byoung-Ryul Kim Kyu-Seok Hwang Eun-Kyung Lee Hye-Soon Heo Hyun-Seong Won Jung-Hyun Min Production Staff Myoung-Soo Song Ok Kii Lee Hyun-Jung Kim Production Administration Marci Gray Tammy Middleton Tamara Miles Tita Ortega Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzysek Amy E. Wagner Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Business & Legal Affairs Dan Butler Julie Moskovitz Bonnie Negrate Andrea Parrish Peter Steckelman Vice President of Music Suiz Civita Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development & Creative Supervision Megan Casey Production Management Andy Lewis Executives in Charge of Production for Kids' WB! Betsy McGowen Dana Cluverius Executive Producer Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2006 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Kids WB! Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation